the_masked_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory
Gregory: "Hello!" Liatos: "Hi!" Gregory: "What can I do you for?" Liatos: "I'd like you to enchant these gauntlets." Gregory: "Alright, what kind of enchantment?" *begins stroking his beard and looking towards the cieling* Liatos: "Lightning would be nice," Gregory: "Do these guantlets have any other enchantments?" *strokes beard and looks even further towards the ceiling* Liatos: "Do you know what ki is?" Gregory: "I have a basic understanding." *leans even further back like unnaturally* Liatos: "Okay so, basically I channel my ki into these gauntlets and they do radient damage, like a lot!" Gregory: "Where did you get those?" *Whips back to look at Liatos* Liatos: "I made them myself" *after looking at Liatos for a while, Gregory exclaims.* "You're full of shit, you fuck bag!" Liatos: "Well, I customized them!" Gregory: "Hmm... I guess you really did." *begins to look back towards the ceiling* Liatos: "What's going on with your neck?" Gregory: "My neck?!" *asks angrily* Liatos: "It's a very nice neck, I like your neck." *intimidated* Gregory: "Why thank you, now what can I do for you?" Liatos: "I already told you, I want lightning enchanted into my guantlets" *While Liatos talks the shopkeeper seems to tune out, snapping back when Liatos finishes.* Gregory: "Hello! What can I do you for?" Liatos: "What? What just happened?" Gregory: "What can I do for you?" *The shopkeeper strokes his beard and acts like the previous conversation never happened. Liatos takes a really deep breath.* Liatos: "Don't you remember me? I came in here before, you enchanted my gauntlets with lightning." Gregory: "Oh yes, the lightning fucker!" Liatos: "Yes," *sighs deeply* "That's me!" Gregory: "What can I do you for?" Liatos: "I'd like to enchant these gauntlets." Gregory: "Certainly, are there any prior enchantments to know about?" Liatos: "Do you know what ki is?" Gregory: "I have a basic understanding." *At this point Liatos is incredibly confused and very annoyed.* Liatos: "I can channel my ki into them and they do radient damage." Gregory: "Where did you get those?" *His head snaps to look at Liatos again just like last time.* *Liatos sighs deeply* Liatos: "I made them" Gregory: "I see, what would like them enchanted with?" Liatos: "Lightning, please." Gregory: "Huh?" Liatos: "LIGHT! NING!" *The shopkeeper pulls out an ear horn* Gregory: "What was that!?" Liatos: "Lightning! Can you enchant my gauntlets with Lightning!" Gregory: "I can't hear you, what can I help you with?" Liatos: "Do you have storms here?" Gregory: "Storms!?" Liatos: "Yes, storms!" Gregory: "So you want storm damage?!" Liatos: "Fuck it, Yes!" Gregory: "What can I help you with?!" Liatos: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT STORMS ARE?" Gregory: "Yes yes! There was a storm that burnt down a small building a little bit ago!" Liatos: "And how did that happen?" Gregory: "Lightning!" Liatos: "Yes lightning! I want that.'" Gregory: "What?!" Liatos: "Did something happen? You seem a lot more deaf than usual." Gregory: "Huh?" Liatos: "Deaf." Gregory: "Huh?" Liatos: "Dead," *punches in face.* Liatos: "CAN YOU ENCHANT MY GAUNTLETS!" Gregory: "Of course! What would you like." *Liatos slams head on counter* Liatos: "LIGHTNING." Gregory: "Of course, 100 gp." *Throws money at the man, and he enchants the gauntlets. They feel tingly.*